


Richie Can Win A Teddy Bear Just Fine, Thank You

by crabsthinkfishfly



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, how do i do descriptions tf, it's a carnival and they're both gay and stupid, sound familiar? that's bc all gays r stupid sorry i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabsthinkfishfly/pseuds/crabsthinkfishfly
Summary: “Look Eddie!” Richie cried, running over to a stall. “I can win ya a teddy bear if ya want.”Eddie scoffed, “No you can’t.”“Sure I can,” Richie grinned. “Watch.”...The Losers go to the local Derry fair, but there's only really one loser Richie wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel with. (Ferris Wheels are romantic, right?)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Richie Can Win A Teddy Bear Just Fine, Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> (i deleted part of the authors note bc it gave me second hand embarrassment even though its firsthand)
> 
> NO I HAVEN'T PROOF READ IT WHO DO U THINK I AM

“It’s ok Eds, although I must confess, I have eyes for someone else, oh and by the way, I’ve been thinking,” Richie said, rapidly changing the subject. “The fair’s on tomorrow, right? I haven’t been in years…”

“Neither,” Eddie said.

“Right!” Richie grinned, “That’s  _ why  _ I was thinking - we should go.”

Eddie smiled, “Stan’ll flip, he said he likes the colours and he wanted to take some pictures anyway!”

“Right,” Richie repeated, hoping Eddie didn’t see his face fall. “Right. Yeah, it’ll be  _ fun _ . We can go on rides and play games and eat shitty food. Hey, here’s an idea, maybe you could even bring your mom along! Then it’d be like a real date.”

“I hate you,” Eddie said flatly.

“Aw, you love me,” Richie grinned, pinching Eddie’s cheek.

“Hey! Back off!”

“Why don’t we go now?”

“I thought you meant we would go tomorrow,” Eddie said.

“What’s the point in waiting? If we go now we won't have to wait 'til tomorrow. Ya know?”

Eddie shrugged, “Can’t argue with that.”

“Look Eddie!” Richie cried, running over to a stall. “I can win ya a teddy bear if ya want.”

Eddie scoffed, “No you can’t.”

“Sure I can,” Richie grinned. “Watch.” He threw a dart at a balloon.

“You still have to pop two more,” Eddie reminded him. “With two darts and your shitty coordination I hate to say it, Rich, you’re screwed.”

Richie shot Eddie a grin, “Mike’s Gramps has a dart board at his place - the other day we threw for hours. I think I’ve got this.” He eyed the balloons with a frankly unjustified intensity and--

“Do you want a red one or blue one?” Richie asked smugly.

“...Red,” Eddie said reluctantly. 

“Where to next?” Richie asked happily.

Eddie hesitated, “I mean, we could meet up with-”

“Hotdog stall!”

“No, I-”

“No look there’s a hotdog stall! That smells fucking amazing.”

“We spent all our money on tickets, Rich.”

Richie pouted, “That sucks. What are we supposed to do now?”

Something caught Eddie’s eye and he craned his head up. “Well…”

Richie followed his gaze up into the sky, “That’s pretty gnarly,” He grinned. “C’mon.” He grabbed Eddie’s hand and they shoved their way to the front of the line.

Richie smiled innocently and presented the ticketmaster with a roll of tickets.

“No fucking way,” Eddie hissed as soon as they were out of earshot. “You did  _ not _ have that many tickets when we first got in. Who’d you steal it from?”

Richie shrugged, “I found em on the ground. I have no idea who I stole them from.”

Eddie narrowed his eyes and huffed out a breath. “Fine. Fine! Fair enough, I guess.”

“So,” Richie nudged Eddie, “Would you like to hold hands on this fine romantic Ferris Wheel of Doom?”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “How about you shut up and let me enjoy the view.”

“Why, Eddie, I  _ am  _ the view.”

Eddie rolled his eyes again (again), and they sat in comfortable silence.

Once they got to the top Richie opened his mouth before closing it again. He made a strangled sort of laugh that wasn’t really a laugh at all and looked away.

Eddie nudged him, “What’s up?” He asked, concern evident in his voice.

Richie let out a shaky breath and smiled nervously, “I was excited to bring you here and all - it’s been fun - but I thought it would just be the two of us.”

“What do you mean?” Eddie asked carefully. “Are you mad at the others?”   
“Au contraire mademoiselle, I just wanted to spend more time with you.” The smile slid off his face. “I just… I like you okay? And I get that at this point it’s clowney, luv.”

“...oh.”

Richie covered his face with his hands, “Urgh, sorry, I didn’t plan on telling you that. Now I’ve gone and made things weird…”

Eddie frowned, “So all the fake flirting… It wasn’t actually fake?”

Richie groaned, “You’re really gonna make me say it out loud, huh? No, it wasn’t fake.”

Eddie started laughing, “So you mean-- you’re telling me-- my god, I’m an idiot. You’re telling me I didn’t have a stupid fucking crush on my straight best friend?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re an idiot.”

Richie placed a hand on his chest and gave Eddie a mock-wounded stare, “You better shut your mouth, asshole.”

“Make me.”

“Maybe I will.”

“Do it then, Trashmouth.”

And maybe it was because there was no one around to see, there were no consequences in the sky - maybe it was because everything else felt so far away, so unreal, that Richie leaned over (slowly, hesitantly, like he was regretting his decision) (he was), and kissed Eddie softly.

“Guess not everything about you mouth is Trash.”

Richie shoved him, “Shut up.” He laughed and snatched up Eddie’s hand, “So, Edward Spaghedward, will you do the great honor, honor so great it is unrivaled, cherished, sought after,”

“Get to the point.”

“Of being my male companion. My boyfriend, if you will.”

“Only if you stop calling me Eddie Spaghetti and Edward Spaghedward.”

“But of course, Eduardo Spaghardo.”

“You’re the worst.”

“Sure, but you’re the one who just signed up for it.”

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoyed this comments/kudos would b appreciated 
> 
> i have another reddie fic that's all typed up and finished but my friend made fun of me for the ending so i'm gonna heed her words and change it bc oomf has my ao3 account and they're sure to read it and make fun of me too 
> 
> it's clownery luv xx


End file.
